Forgotten Memories
by 091304
Summary: Jack knows he forgets things sometimes but he's never been around people for them to point those moments out.


**A/N: fill for the kink meme**

* * *

"Hey, Bunny!"

Shivering as cold air blew towards him. "What is it, frostbite?"

The white haired teen landed on the grass of the Warren, walking closer to the rabbit. "Do you remember '68?"

'Do you remember '68?' Bunny mentally repeated. Of course he remembered it. Bunny raised his brows staring at him like he was an idiot.

"I mean.." Jack looked at his staff and back at Bunny. "Could you tell me about it?"

"You remember it-"

"Yeah!" He hurriedly said. "But Jamie asked me for help on an assignment he was doing about it and I just thought, you know, it'd be better to ask you about it since it was different.. for the both of us?"

Jack was hoping Bunny would speak about the infamous '68 that he seemed to always be fixated on. Something really important happened on that day and Jack wanted to find out what.

Bunny was silent for a bit but he sighed and began "You were causing a snow storm-"

"You want me to make a snow storm?"

"What?" Bunny stared taken aback by what the kid said.

The winter spirit bounced up and down full of joy. Bunny had requested him to make a snow storm. Him! Bunny never requested any kind of snow before. Oh, he would make it a good one. He wondered what the special occasion was when the wind had forced him up and he swung his staff, snow starting to fall and slowly built up around the Warren.

"FROSTBITE!"

Jack grinned and bowed in the air. "Enjoy the snow!" He flew off because he knew that look on his face. Bunny was mad. Jack thought maybe he overdid it for Bunny's standards but there was suppose to be a lot of it. People were suppose to have fun in snow and he hoped Bunny had lots of fun.

Bunny thought nothing of it.

* * *

The wind was bringing the winter spirit to South Asia to visit his good friend the Tooth Fairy. The last time they had seen each other was sometime in summer when they had all planned a vacation to a deserted island together. Jack giggled when the images of freezing Bunny in the ocean started popping up into his mind. He didn't know if that vacation had been the most fun he'd had in a long time but he'd like to think so. North and him had a challenge to see who could stay in the freezing cold water after that. He ended up freezing some of the ocean so they were forced to retreat from the ocean, ending in a tie. Tooth, Sandy and him decided to go on an adventure around the island to check out plants and hidden areas while the others warmed up. When he had accidentally froze every plant they were looking at, Tooth brought up going to a colder area next vacation to find flowers that could stand the cold which made Jack really happy.

Jack smiled at the wonderful memories. He never realized that he stopped moving while he was lost in thought so when he looked around not realizing where he was, he requested the wind to take him back to Burgess.

Baby Tooth noticed Jack flying in the opposite direction of the Tooth Palace when she was coming back from one of her tooth runs. She waved hello to him and he waved hello back. They both stopped to have an interesting conversation with the winter spirit talking to himself and the little fairy chirping in agreement. Soon Baby Tooth needed to go back home so they parted ways.

When Baby Tooth arrived at the Tooth Palace, she noticed Tooth fluttering around anxiously muttering about Jack. She chirped up in confusion, catching Tooth's attention.

"You seen Jack?" She sounded relieved. "Where is he?"

Baby Tooth chirped back which made Tooth confused now. He wasn't heading for here? But they planned to meet up to discuss vacation plans. Maybe something came up at the last second and he forgot to mention it.

Tooth thought nothing of it.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Jack was helping North bring a beautiful white Christmas. His bare feet were lightly hitting against walls and atop roofs as he was spreading just enough snow around so it was absolutely perfect to make snowmen and start long snowball fights.

North was behind him, jumping in and out of chimneys delivering presents as fast as he could. He hadn't noticed when Jack stopped. Once North had finished in that area, he looked around to find his partner.

He spotted him on a roof staring in confusion at his staff. "Jack! Come, we still have much more to do. You still have to put snow here." He called, snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

Jack blinked towards North with wide eyes. "Sorry!"

The winter spirit sprinted along the roofs spreading snow as quick as he could while still trying to make it perfect.

North chuckled, waiting patiently for his partner. He noticed that Jack tended to zone out a lot now that they were spending time together but he didn't want to question him about it.

Jack landed in the sleigh breathlessly and full of joy. "Let's go!" He cheered as North took off to the next area with laughter spread through the air.

North thought nothing of it.

* * *

It wasn't until Sandy arrived at Jack's lake to see if the frost child wished to accompany him in spreading frosty dreams.

"Who are you?"

Assuming the frost child was playing around, the sandman decided to join in. Symbols flashed above his head as he grinned, hoping to gain a laugh from him when he claimed to be the Boogeyman.

He didn't get one though. Jack just looked confused. That's when the golden man knew something was wrong. Thinking it might have actually been the Nightmare King that did something to his memories, more symbols flashed above his head.

"Sorry, little man, that's not really helping."

Symbols of North, Tooth and Bunny appeared atop his head along with a question mark. "Are you asking me if I know them? Of course!" Jack smiles. "They're the Guardians. I'm one too."

That's when Sandy became baffled. How would he know of them but not him? If this was a joke, it sure wasn't a funny one. He began to panic a little and took ahold of Jack's hand, making every symbol but North's disappear. An arrow appeared to North as symbols of the Sandman and Jack appeared on the other end.

"Oooh. You want to see North? Sure, I'll take you." And the two set off to the North Pole.

A little after arriving, North had questioned Jack after hearing the news. When North got the answers, they knew that Jack hadn't met anyone besides the Guardians recently and that Sandy wasn't forgotten completely but Jack didn't remember the important things about him. After that, North called the other Guardians.

"Hey, Bunny! Tooth!" Jack waved happily at their arrival. Sandy watched his reaction and frowned.

"Don't think I've forgotten what ya did to the Warren, ya gumby!" Jack was about to protest when Bunny forcefully continued. "I had to ask the summer spirit to get rid of your mess. Sheila burned the whole Warren. I have to replant everything now!"

"What?"

"Don't act so surprised, mate! This was your prank after all."

"Prank? You're the one that asked for it!" Jack got up, defending himself.

"Why would I ever ask for snow?!" Bunny was furious.

"I don't know! I thought it was a special occasion!"

"Special occasion? Frostbite, you were asking me about '68 then you thought I asked for a snow storm!"

"Wh-What? I don't.." Jack trailed off confused. He didn't remember asking Bunny about '68 anytime recently. He knew he didn't remember some things but this was the first time anyone ever pointed anything out.

"Remember?" Tooth finished. Jack nodded slowly. Then it slowly hit them. The way he reacted some times. It wasn't because he was playing pranks, had other plans, was zoning out or anything else. He forgot.

"Short term memory loss?" Bunny questioned and Jack shrugs his shoulders.

Tooth put her hand on Jack's shoulder, smiling. "Don't worry, Jack. We'll help you."

"Sorry.." Jack looked down at his staff. He was burdening the Guardians with something like this.

"There's nothing to be sorry about ya gumby. Ya can't help it." Bunny folded his arms, looking at Jack and then to Sandy. There were now two sad sacks sitting side by side.

"Okay! First thing is first!" North pats a large hand down on Sandy's shoulder. "We must get you to remember Sandy."

Tooth and Bunny looked at one another then back to Sandy. So that's what happened.

Jack took a deep breath in and out. "Right!" He looked to Sandy, smiling again. "Sandy, right? Don't be sad. I'll remember you in no time."

As if right on cue, Jack's expression faltered and he stopped smiling. He looked around the room at each of the Guardians. ".. Why are we all here? Is Pitch attacking?"

North laughed a deep loud laugh as Bunny put a paw over his face, groaning into it and Tooth smiled slightly. Sandy looked towards Jack and put on a smile. 'Don't be sad. I'll remember you in no time.' Those were his words and all of his friends were going to help him with his memory. They did it before, they can do it again and make even more memories from it.

* * *

**A/N: responses**

**AntarcticIcicle: thank you!**

**darkryubaby: aw that's sweet**

**Magiccatprincess: i'm glad you think so**

**sherlock42: thanks a bunch. this one isn't gonna update again though**

**wisedomsdaughter: thanks!**

**sarafine-ecleips: mm hmm...**


End file.
